This invention relates to a direct current (DC) motor which has, for 4n poles (n being a positive integer of 2 or more) of its field magnet, (2n+1) armature windings which are disposed on a disk-shaped or cylindrical armature in a nonsuperposed fashion with respect to each other or in a single layer.
In a conventional DC motor having a plurality of armature windings, the windings are generally disposed on the armature in such a manner that the windings are superposed on each other in multiple layers. In the manufacture of such DC motors, substantial labor is required for processing the edge portions of the superposed windings, this labor requirement impeding the convenient mass production of the motors. If a plurality of armature windings are resin molded and solidified into a unit for disposition on an armature, the resultant armature assembly will have an increased thickness because the armature windings are superposed on each other in multiple layers. This increased thickness of the armature will substantially reduce the effective magnetic field, which passes through the armature, of the field magnet, thus resulting in decreases in motor efficiency and starting torque.